


MCU Moments

by fiction_before_reality



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Flight lessons, StaticQuake, dont do it, if you like Ward please dont read this, reactions, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_before_reality/pseuds/fiction_before_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompts and drabbles. So far, mostly StaticQuake and FitzSimmons so far, but other possible pairings as I write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

Chapter 1- Index (You're reading it)

Chapter 2- StaticQuake's Day Off (for @stuckystevebuckymybae)

Chapter 3- Lincoln Comes Back From the Cocoon (for @stuckystevebuckymybae)

Chapter 4- Aftermath of 'Spacetime' (S3 E15) (for @stuckystevebuckymybae)

Chapter 5- Of Airplanes and Agents (or that time May gave Daisy flight lessons) (for me)

Chapter 6- Inhumans and Mutants (for me)

Chapter 7- Interrogations and Inner Thoughts (for me)

Chapter 8- Melinda May: Director of SHIELD (for me)

Chapter 9- I May Be Out of the Game (for Mocking_point)

Chapter 10- You Can Call Me Skye (for @Mocking-point)

Chapter 11- You Are Worthy (for Birthdayfordaisy on Tumblr)

Chapter 12- She thinks She's Poison (inspired by @Mocking-point)

Chapter 13- They Can't Hurt You Anymore (for @Mocking-point)

Chapter 14- Thanks For Saving My Ass ... Again (for @Mocking-point)

Chapter 15- We Don't Have To (for Divythefangirl)

~This list will be updated as I write more. Have Fun!~


	2. StaticQuake's Day Off

Daisy and Lincoln’s day off started with a stuttering Fitz at the entrance to the room they were in. “Oh, I’ll just…nevermind me, I’m just…oh bloody hell.”

Daisy looked around, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and absorbed her surroundings. She was draped overtop of Lincoln on a couch in the common room. The TV was still on, the screen frozen on the selection choices. She turned back to Fitz, looking uncomfortable in the doorway.

“Sorry, we’ll get out of your way.”

***

Daisy and Lincoln met up back in the common room about twenty minutes later. For them, their day off wasn’t going to be much different than a work day. Most agents would catch up with families, go visit outside friends. All of Daisy’s friends and family were either dead, didn’t remember her, or didn’t want to. Lincoln was a known Inhuman ‘ _threat_ ’. So yeah, they weren’t going anywhere.

***

They passed their day like Daisy imagined a normal couple would, catching up on _Doctor Who_ (saving the world didn’t have any sort of a regular schedule, and it was a crime to pick up the season in the middle) and eating comfort food on the couch.

Daisy didn’t expect more than this, the perfect day, so she was extremely surprised at the end of the season. Lincoln dried his eyes from the last gut-wrenching episode and told her, “Get ready, we’re going out”.

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise. Dress pretty.”

***

“So,” Lincoln said, a hint of nerves in his voice as he opened the door to the restaurant, “I realized yesterday that we still hadn’t gone on our first date, and I figured go big or go home. And since you’re my home, I figured I could do both.”

The door opened into a wonderful atmosphere. The restaurant had tables set for two scattered throughout lit by small candles, giving the illusion that “Lincoln, this place has the best food in the state. Aw, you’re the best, sweetie.”

Daisy stood on tiptoes to press a sweet kiss to his clean-shaven face.

***

The night ended in the best way it could; with honesty. Small and fragile words, whispered in the dark of the hall as they went their separate ways.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“That’s impossible.”


	3. Lincoln Comes Back From the Cocoon

Lincoln breathed a deep sigh of relief as he felt the plane begin its descent. Finally. Six weeks was a long time, and he couldn’t wait to see Daisy again. He was finally back, and he didn’t intend to waste any time.

***

Daisy jumped up from her spot in the recently decorated common room as she heard the alarm which meant that Lincoln’s plane was coming in.

“Ok, guys. We’ll be back in a minute. Get ready.” Daisy strode from the room to meet her boyfriend. His month and a half spent at the Cocoon meant that she was very anxious to see him again.

***

“Why does Coulson want to see me in the common room?” Lincoln questioned as Daisy led him to the base’s all-purpose room.

Daisy huffed, rolling her eyes. “How am I supposed to know? Do I look like Coulson?”

“No, you don’t,” Lincoln replied, a smile shining on his face, “You’re much cuter.” With that, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. She turned around, and their lips met for the first time in six weeks.

“I’ve missed you,” Lincoln murmured against Daisy’s mouth.

“I’ve missed you too,” she said, and then started to pull back, “but Coulson is still waiting. Let’s go, lover boy!” Daisy turned and sprinted down the hall towards the commons.

***

“SURPRISE!” The whole team yelled as Lincoln entered the room, followed swiftly by Daisy.

“What?” Lincoln looked genuinely confused.

“It’s your birthday, silly!” Daisy giggled. She stopped and a frown creased her forehead. “Wait, did you really not know? It’s the twenty-third.”

“I honestly forgot. I was counting the days until I saw you, not until I was another year older.” Lincoln went to kiss her again, but was stopped by Mack’s voice.

“That’s real sweet and all, but I think that the two of you kissing would make everyone here feel more than a uncomfortable. Besides, your cake is melting.”

“Cake?!” The way that Lincoln’s eyes lit up was not unlike that of a three-year-old who was handed a lollipop.

“Yeah, Sparkplug,” Mack chuckled, “Cake.”

***

The party was finally wrapping up. Daisy and Lincoln were heading back to their respective rooms in the Playground. Good thing, too. It’s not like it was three a.m. or anything, no siree.

“How did you even know it was my birthday?”

“One thing about Jaiying, she kept very detailed records. And I mean VERY.”

The duo reached the corridor where they went in different directions, and paused to say their goodnights.

“Daisy, I hope you know how much this means to me. How much YOU mean to me. I-I-”

“Shh,” Daisy put a finger to his lips, “It’s ok. I love you too.”

“I love you.”

The two echoed the words back and forth, a promise sealed by the darkness and witnessed by the stillness around them.


	4. Aftermath of 'Spacetime' (S3 E15)

Takes place directly following the events of S3 E15 “Spacetime”

***

Lincoln woke with a jolt, his head pounding, eyes bleary. He raised a hand to his hairline, felt the blood that coated his face. _The vision!_ He put his comm unit back in and heard Coulson still shouting.

“Daisy, Lincoln, _someone,_ COME IN!”

“I’m here, Director. I’m ok.” Lincoln shook his head to try and clear the fogginess. “I’m fine, but it looks like Daisy’s vision of me came true. I’ve got blood covering the side of my head. Oh, shit! Where’s Daisy?” No response. “Coulson, _where’s Daisy?_ ”

“The roof.” The words were spoken carefully, quietly, with the gravity that they really carried just beneath the surface.

Lincoln was already taking the concrete stairs three at a time by the time that Coulson finished talking.

***

When Lincoln got to the roof, he saw his worst fear realized. Daisy, covered in blood, lying limp on the ground. Her hand was outstretched towards another bloodied figure. It was Charles.

Both of them were so still, with a startling parallelism between the two. Lincoln hoped as he sprinted across the roof that both were ok, but the sinking feeling in his gut told him otherwise. He knelt beside Charles first, felt for a pulse. When he found no pulse or sign of breathing, Lincoln looked for injuries.

Seeing the partially crushed trachea and the neck out of alignment, Lincoln knew that Charles couldn’t be saved. Lincoln moved from Charles to Daisy. There would be time to mourn the lost Inhuman later.

Just as Lincoln knelt by Daisy, she opened her eyes and coughed on his face. She looked so frightened for a moment, before the memories and the weight they carried reentered her eyes. Daisy looked at Charles, then whispered hoarsely, “Lincoln, I promised Charles that I would look after Robin. I want to go tell his wife about her husband. His daughter deserves to grow up knowing that her dad saved lives.”

“We will. Once you’re better, we’ll take a trip.”

***

Back at the base, everyone stood looking worried around Daisy’s bed. After Simmons and Lincoln gave their diagnosis, Simmons ordered everyone out of the room. “She will be fine, but she needs rest and quiet.” She turned towards Lincoln, “You can stay with her if you’d like. It might be better, just in case something happens.” Lincoln couldn’t be sure, but he swore that he saw Simmons _wink_ at him.

He just shook his head and chuckled. His new family was strange. But they were his family. Coulson was right, at first he was just here for Daisy, but that wasn’t true any longer. She was just a wonderful bonus that radiated joy and light.

Lincoln sat in the chair next to Daisy. By her side, where he belonged.

***

Outside the med bay, Simmons and Fitz stood having a moment. Simmons was quietly crying on Fitz’s shoulder, his arms around her waist. “Fitz, I’m not sure how much longer I can do this. It seems every time that I turn around, someone’s unconscious in the med bay. More often than not, it’s Daisy. She’s taking so many risks. Every time I see her hurt, it hurts me. I-I can’t-,”

To his credit, Fitz just stood there and held Jemma. He didn’t tell her to hush, that it would be ok. It might not be ok. Their line of work was dangerous. Instead, Fitz just held Jemma together like the glue he always had been. He was a balm for her soul, just as she was to him.

***

Two days later, Lincoln and Daisy were making their way to the Hinton home. Lincoln had wanted Daisy to wait for a few days. She had been insistent that they talk to Charles’ wife and daughter. Daisy told Lincoln about Mike Peterson and his son, how she stopped checking in and Ace was taken by HYDRA. She vowed to do better this time, to keep her word to another man in a difficult situation.

Later, as they left the Hintons, Daisy had Lincoln make _her_ a promise.

“If something ever happens to me, you’ll take care of Robin and Polly, right?”

“Of course I would. But nothing is going to happen to you.”

“Lincoln, you can’t know that! Our jobs, our _lives_ are dangerous. So I need you to _promise_ me that if something happens, you’ll protect them!”

“I promise, Daisy. I promise that I will do my best to protect you. I promise that I will do my best to make sure that you and I have the life that we want. But if that fails, then I promise that I will do whatever is needed to avenge you, and I will protect the people who you protected. _I promise,_ Daisy.”


	5. Of Airplanes and Agents (or that time May gave Daisy flight lessons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May gives Daisy flight lessons.

It was a normal day. Daisy was cracking some encrypted files for Coulson when May walked in her office. May tossed her her leather jacket. “Meet me at the Zephyr in five. Wheels up in seven.”

“May, wha- and she’s gone. M’kay, cool. And now, I’m talking to myself. Awesome.”

As she ran to meet May, Daisy swung by Coulson’s office. He looked up as she entered the room. “Hey, I’ve got decryption running on those files; it should take about an hour.”

“Thanks, Daisy. That’ll be a huge help on Yo-Yo and Joey’s mission.” He noticed her hesitation. “Is there something else?”

“May’s taking me somewhere. Do you know what’s going on, cuz I have no clue!”

Coulson looked genuinely confused. “I have no idea. May asked if she could take the Zephyr out, but she didn’t say what for. I’m sure it’s fine.”

***

“May, where are we going? What are we doing?”

“We’re not really going anywhere, per say. You’re going to learn how to pilot.”

“Wha- _now_? Isn’t there normally a _class_ for stuff like this or … I don’t know, even a pamphlet? Most people don’t just get thrown onto a plane and told that they’re going to learn to fly it!”

“Daisy, this is _SHIELD_. When has anything we’ve ever done been _normal?_ ”

“ _Touché_ , May.”

“C’mon.” May patted the copilot’s seat before starting to point out various controls and instruments. “This is the throttle.”

***

And by the end of the day, May was the one in the copilot seat, keeping careful watch over her protégée.


	6. Inhumans and Mutants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson finds where Daisy is based out of. Post S3.

“What I want, Professor Xavier, is for our groups to cooperate. SHIELD has maintained an ignorance of mutant affairs for too long in favor of dealing with threats like HYDRA. Especially with the signing of the accords, I believe that SHIELD and the X-Men could do better if we were to cooperate.”

“And why is SHIELD at all concerned with those with Gifts?”

“Can’t you just dig in my head for the answer?”

“I could, of course. But that is extremely rude, not to mention unethical. But please enlighten me, Director Coulson: Why are you concerned with mutant affairs?”

“Professor Xavier, I believe that you already know the answer to that question. We have surveillance footage from three weeks ago, less than two miles from here which shows one of my Powered Inhuman agents heading in this direction.”

“As I understand it, Quake is no longer _your_ agent.”

Coulson stood up. “Is she still here? I need to know.”

“Many who come to me for help do so because they wish to forget, to leave the past behind. Perhaps it is best that you leave, Director Coulson. Some of my students get a bit, shall I say _twitchy,_ around law enforcement. Especially of an agency such as your’s, which does not have the best reputation with Gifteds.”

“Tell me, _is Daisy here?_ ”

“Director Coulson, I think-” the Professor stopped, cocked his head as if listening to music unheard to Coulson- “Quake has decided that she will speak to you- as long as you promise to do as she asks. If not-” the Professor stopped again, cleared his throat- “she wants me to tell you that she is ‘outie’ as she says.”

Professor Xavier’s gray eyes seemed to bore into Coulson’s soul. “So, Director, what shall it be?”

Coulson forced himself to make eye contact. “Bring her in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I really liked writing this and it was a ton of fun, so this 'might' get expanded into a full-length fic. It also kinda depends if anyone is interested in this idea. If no one seems super interested, it might or might not happen. So if you like this idea, please let me know!


	7. Interrogations and Inner Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing moments after Skye questions Ward throughout early S2

Jemma talks with Skye

***

Throughout the months that Ward was locked in Vault D, Jemma never understood why Skye interrogated him.

***

After the third of Skye’s _conversations_ with Ward since Jemma got back from HYDRA, she asked the questions burning in her mind.

“I still don’t know how you do it, Skye. Every time I _see_ him, even if it’s just on the camera in his cell, I want to hide or punch him. Sometimes it’s both. How can you possibly go in there and look him in the eye, talk to him normally, like he’s a human being, like he isn’t a monster?”

Skye met her eyes. “I do it because it needs to be done. I look him in the eye to remind myself that the most honest-looking can hide under layers and layers of lies, so deep that they drown in them. I hold conversations to get information, because I know how to get to him. He knows how to get to me too. Each of us has a knife to the other’s throat; I’m just not afraid to nick the skin.”

***

Jemma saw the murder in Skye’s eyes as she came out of Ward’s cell once again. The bastard hadn’t been answering questions today, had only been waxing poetic about his time with the team and how he was misled and manipulated by Garret and HYDRA.

“I think you’re a saint for the way that you can go in there and even _try_ to get information. I’m sure that none of us could be that brave.”

Skye turned to her, her eyes slightly softer. “Don’t confuse bravery with masochism.” With that, Skye marched towards the gym.

***

Skye was pissed. Nothing new, just another talk with Ward. He had given good intel, but with every morsel that she dug out of him he included a thorn specifically meant to piss her off. Maybe he thought that if he reminded her enough of the team that he had betrayed, they would let him back on it. _What, to stab us in the back again? Over my dead body!_

Jemma was, of course, standing in the surveillance room, watching as Ward settled back into his cell, his mission for the day accomplished.

“Why do you go in there _time_ after _time?_ ”

“Jemma, I’ve told you this!” Skye was getting really frustrated. “I do it because it needs to be done.”

“No, Skye, that's not all. _Why_ do you do this? _Why_ so you try so hard to get information from Ward?”

***

Skye exploded. “ _Because,_ Jemma! Because the _second_ he has outlived his usefulness, _I_ want to be the one to put a bullet in his skull!”

Skye seemed to realize what she said, how loud her voice was. It got softer, yet more deadly, “I was to put a bullet in his skull like he did to Victoria Hand. I wanna slit his throat for Erik. Acute hypoxia for Fitz. Too many bullets to count, all through his body, his blood spilling on the floor like Thomas Nash’s. _I … want … blood!_ ”

 Skye took a shuddering breath. “Instead, I go to his cell. I play nice. I lose a piece of my soul every single time I go down there. Every time I look him in the eye, I die a bit more inside. But the endgame is Ward’s body in the morgue, whether it’s next week or in thirty years. If there ever comes a time when I can’t kill him, it’s not because I don’t want to.

“If I ever don’t kill Grant Ward, it’s to stop myself from being like him.”

And in that moment, Jemma understood.


	8. Melinda May: Director of SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

The day that May takes over as Director of SHIELD is nothing special. Half the base is out scouring the States for Daisy. Phil wanted to be out there, searching for the girl he thought of as a daughter, but the Director of SHIELD can’t take risks like that.

When May threatened him, he had a simple solution.

“Then you do it.”

May raised a single eyebrow in a practiced gesture.

“You direct SHIELD. I was never that great at it anyways, and I _need_ to be out there, Melinda. I need to find her.”

There’s no muss, no fuss. The team takes it surprisingly well, all things considered.

Simmons comes up to give May a hug after they announce it. She whispers in May’s ear, “I think you’ll do a lovely job.”

As for the other agents, the ones not in the core team? For many, their loyalty truly is to SHIELD. Many knew May from times gone by. All in all, Melinda May makes a wonderful Director.

For about twelve hours. Then, an old woman shows up on the Playground’s doorstep and speaks directly to the hidden camera by the aboveground entrance. Melinda watches, mask still firmly in place, from her office.

“Melinda Qiaolian May, I know you’re in there! Let your old mother in now.”

May sighs and runs a hand over her forehead before unlocking the front door. She sends an agent to lead her mother to her office.

May gets about two minutes of peace before her mother thumps into the room, followed closely by the harried-looking agent Melinda sent to retrieve her. “Thank you, Agent Fischer.”

Lian wastes no time, “I heard that you decided to become _Director?_ ”

“Yes mother, there are some extenuating circumstances, so Coulson passed it off to me.”

Lian _humph_ s, “Well, good for you. I just decided to check for myself. Goodbye, Melinda.” And Lian walks back out of the room, out of the (supposedly) secret base, leaving Melinda with more questions than answers.

Melinda sinks down into the comfy chair behind her desk and lets her mask drop for just a moment, lets her worry for Daisy shine through.


	9. I May Be Out of the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Mocking_point  
> Prompt: Lian finds Daisy and they live together for a few months before May/Coulson find out.  
> This can be considered as occurring later in the timeline of ‘Melinda May: Director of SHIELD’ (Chapter 8)

It was 3am when Daisy was woken by another presence in her safe house. Not just in the house, someone was in her room.

The figure was shrouded in shadows, the only glow in the room the eerie, luminescent green of Daisy’s alarm clock. She sat up in her bed, hands out, powers primed to go. “Who are you?”

An old, accented voice sounded from the corner. “If you use your powers on me now, you’ll never find out.”

“How do you know about me?”

“I may be out of the game, _Quake_ , but I still have contacts.”

Daisy felt the corner of her mouth lift just a bit. “See, the fact that you’re standing in the corner of my bedroom at 3am tells me that you are not as _out of the game_ as you may like.”

“Did you know that Melinda is the Director of SHIELD now?”

Daisy started putting pieces together. “Ah, I’ve got it. You must be Lian, her mother.”

“Why on earth would you think that?”

“I’ve only ever heard two other people refer to her as Melinda without being punched. Those two were Andrew Garner, her ex-husband, and Phil Coulson, her CO and _extremely_ close friend. That tells me personal relationship. Melinda says certain words in an accent very similar to yours, so I’d have to say you were around a lot during her formative years. You’re not old enough to be her grandmother, but I don’t think you’re young enough to be her sister. That leads me to mother.”

“You’re even better than Melinda said you were.”

“She talks about me?”

“We’ve kept in contact. She took over as Director of SHIELD so that Coulson could look for you.” Lian’s voice was soft, less accented as she said, “They think of you as their daughter.”

Daisy tried for the casual wit that normally came so easily to her, but instead she fell flat. “Well, I think I’m about full up on parents for my lifetime.” She cleared her throat, “So, why are you here?”

“Why, I’m helping out my granddaughter, of course.”

***

And so months passed. Daisy stayed off of SHIELD’s radar with a bit of help from Lian. Lian moved into the safe house with her, kept her on track, made sure she ate. She never pushed her into speaking, instead letting Daisy work through things on her own time. Daisy told her bits and pieces of the sad story that was her life, waiting until she felt completely safe with Lian to tell the whole story.

When Daisy was done, Lian had only one thing to say. “You should call Melinda. Just tell them that you’re ok, even if you don’t want to see them.”

Daisy thought about it. She was slowly healing, beginning to realize that she _may_ have overreacted a bit by sneaking out in the dead of night to run away.

Decision made, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. “Hey May, is Coulson there?”


	10. You Can Call Me Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During S2:E15 “One Door Closes”  
> Requested by @Mocking-point  
> A ficlet in which Steve shows up instead of Gordon to collect Skye from the Cabin.

Skye was having a shit day. _‘Massive understatement’_ , she scoffed to herself in the tiny corner of her mind that wasn’t preoccupied with the threat of a bullet to the brain. Calderón wasn’t playing around; Skye had seen the glint of a real pistol in his hand, not the duller gleam of an ICER.

All she knew was that she had to do what May said: disable the fence and get the _hell_ out of there.

All the things Cal had said, maybe he was right. She would _never_ join him, but he might’ve been right when it came to SHIELD’s treatment of powered people. After all, it was _Bobbi_ standing beside him as Skye sent the shockwave out. She wanted to cry as she saw the way that Bobbi and Calderón were thrown back by the force of her shockwave, tree splinters chasing them and connecting.

“Oh my god,” Skye said, fear in her voice at the display of her previously untapped powers. Just as she noticed the _stake_ sticking out of Calderón’s shoulder, Skye heard her name being called from behind her.

“Skye? Skye!” A figure came into view, a tall, muscular looking man clad in black with something strapped to his back. “Coulson sent me. You need to come with me, _now_.”

The man appeared to see the mess behind Skye. “You _really_ need to come with me now. We can help you.” He held a hand out to Skye, waiting for her to grab it. “Come on. I can explain on the way. We need to get you out of here.”

 _‘What the hell,’_ Skye thought dazedly, _‘There’s no possible way this can get any worse. Besides, I can always call for Gordon if I need to.’_ So Skye latched onto his hand and ran half a step behind him.

***

It took Skye a solid five minutes of stumbling through the woods with the stranger to realize that she still had no _fucking_ idea who the hell this was that she was entrusting her life to. “Wait … wait.” She pulled her hand out of his, skidded to a stop in the tiny clearing they had just entered.

“Who are you?”

The man appeared startled, a strange look in his vivid blue, oddly familiar eyes. “Oh, right. I’m sorry. I’m Steve Rogers. Coulson called in a favor, said you needed help.”

Skye stared intently at his face, eventually realizing that he wasn’t lying. “Shit! I’ve been holding hands with Captain America?!”

“I think _Steve_ will do just fine, ma’am.”

“Fine, _Steve_. You can call me Skye, then. Or at least not ma’am. Makes me feel like I can order you around. We wouldn’t want the power going to my head, would we?”

Skye saw the corners of his eyes crinkle even in the darkness as Steve broke into a full-on _smile._ “No we wouldn’t … doll. Now let’s go find Coulson.”


	11. You Are Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally for BirthdayforDaisy on Tumblr ... I totally forgot to cross-post it to here. This was for Day 5- Daisy and other superheroes.  
> This is basically post-S3 Daisy, but no CACW.  
> So without further ado, Daisy and the Avengers!

It’s just another night hanging out in the Tower, getting drunk and pulling pranks. Until someone (Tony) suggests that they try to lift the hammer again.

“But, c’mon! We’ve got three new superheroes now-” he waves a wild hand to where Daisy, Pietro, and Wanda share a couch- “and we know that Vision can lift it. What’s the worst that can happen?”

There’s some assent, so Thor sets the hammer down on the glass coffee table they’re gathered around. “Very well. I wish you all luck!”

Daisy hangs back as everyone else has a go. Well, everyone except for Natasha. “It’s a question I don’t need answered,” she says simply.

Once everyone has gone and failed, Tony noticed that Daisy hasn’t gone. “Come on! What harm can it do?”

“If _Captain America_ can’t lift the hammer, there’s no way I’m worthy.”

“Try it!”

The rest of the Avengers join in, so Daisy rises with a muttered ‘ _Screw it_ ’ and marches to the other side of the table. She braces herself to fail, so when she swings her hand and Mjolnir moves with her, she’s thrown off balance. But Mjolnir counteracts her, knowing what she needs to stay upright.

Daisy looks at the other Avengers, all of whom look as utterly shocked as she feels. So she turns to Thor, whose jaw is ajar. “What the frack is this?”


	12. She Thinks She's Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Post S4 E4- Robbie tries to make Coulson and Jemma see the light when it comes to Daisy’s choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Inspired by a conversation with @mocking-point

“Agent Coulson, you know how much Daisy cares about you guys, right?” Robbie had seen the judging look, the disappointed shake of his head when he looked at Daisy.

“Apparently not enough not to leave us,” Coulson said in a surprisingly bitter tone. Robbie hadn’t known that the agent had had it in him. Tone aside, Robbie couldn’t stand what he’d said.

“Y’know, Daisy’s confided in me. I think she’s needed someone to talk to over the past few months.” Robbie could see the hardness in his eyes, the steely glint.

“She didn’t need to be alone!” Coulson snapped, “We _wanted_ to be there for her and she should have let us!”

“She thinks she’s poison. She wanted me to kill her the first time we fought, did you know that? She thinks that everyone around her dies, and that she’s the cause. She doesn’t understand the difference between correlation and causation. And every time that she gets hurt, she only sees it as one of you having to get hurt if you were around her.”

Coulson looked like a fish, his mouth opening and shutting half a dozen times before he finally said, “Well, why didn’t she explain that?”

“Agent Coulson, you still don’t understand. Daisy would burn the world down if it meant keeping even _one_ of you safe. Even from her.”

***

Robbie’s next stop was Agent Jemma Simmons, whom Daisy had spoken of often on their long trip. He’d heard all about Jemma and Leo, all of the sacrifices they’d made for each other.

He found her in the lab on base, staring at a report, not appearing to actually _see_ it. As he leaned against the doorway, Robbie took stock of the woman’s frazzled look. After a minute of watching her eyes run over the same line on the page again and again, Robbie coughed. Jemma whipped around, hair following her like a dark halo.

“What is it you want, Mr. Reyes?” She asked in her proper voice.

“To talk to you about Daisy, Jemma. Do you mind if I call you Jemma?”

At the scientist’s small head shake, Robbie continued, “I understand why you all are so angry at Daisy for leaving, but I think that you need to see it from her point of view.”

“Her point of view?! She _left_ us! In the middle of the night, just _days_ after we lost a valued member of our team, she up and left!” Jemma’s eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. “We’ve all been through terrible things. None of _us ever_ turned our backs!”

“That’s the thing, Jemma. Daisy told me about you and Fitz, when he gave you the last of the oxygen, when he dove through that portal to get you back. The two of you got together after his big romantic gesture. You got him back, albeit a bit more bruised and a bit different. Daisy got a headstone, an empty casket, not even a body to bury. You got your lover back; Daisy didn’t.”


	13. They Can't Hurt You Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 for @mocking-point: “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”
> 
> Alright, so the pairing I chose is Pietro/Daisy for this one. I haven’t written this one all that much yet, but I’ve got a big story forming for them in the near future, so I figured I might as well get the practice writing them. Be sure to tell me how it is!

Pietro knew what the tremors meant before he was even fully awake. His Daisy was having another nightmare again. When he bolted upright, he found Daisy huddled into a tiny, self-contained ball on the opposite side of their bed. He moved slowly to her, making soothing sounds with two purposes: to try and calm her, and to make sure that she knew he was coming and didn’t blast his ass across the room.

When Pietro finally reached his flower, he pulled her slowly into his arms so as not to frighten her. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

Daisy looked up at him, her beautiful brown eyes shiny with unshed tears. “How do you know? I’m not safe here; my enemies have always gotten to me before.”

Pietro’s arms tightened around her compulsively. “They haven’t tried to get through me yet. Didn’t you hear?” He tilted Daisy’s strong chin up towards him, made her look into his playful eyes. “Even death couldn’t beat me. I’ll always find my way back to you, _moj cvijet_ _._ ”


	14. Thanks For Saving My Ass ... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29 for @mocking-point: “How is my wife more badass than me?”
> 
> So I chose the pairing Steve/Daisy for this. This takes place in some nebulous post-of Soulmates and Supersoldiers AU future (an AU of an AU?)

“Thanks for saving my ass … again,” Steve said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, facing Daisy across the back of the quinjet. “How is my wife more badass than me?”

“Well you don’t make it difficult,” Daisy said with a side smile, relishing the look on Steve’s face. “What, am I the first person to tell the precious Captain that he’s actually just a big cinnamon roll?”

“Um, actually I think you are.”

“Well, I’m glad I’m your first,” Daisy’s smile was roguish. She stalked him as a lioness stalks her prey.

Finally he had nowhere to run, his back pressed against some of the wooden packing crates which contained some of their new supplies. What Daisy hadn’t expected was Steve’s standing _jump_ over her head, so that he landed just behind her turned back. When he whirled around and strode forward a few paces, it was Daisy who stood backed up against the crates.

She was on him in a second, her arms twining around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He moved forward more so that Daisy was sitting on the crates, and then his lips were on hers. She finally broke away to press kisses against Steve’s neck, but she noticed a flicker of color in the corner of her eye.

“Aw _hell_ nah. Dammit, I thought we were done with this shit,” Mack sighed, “Can’t you just wait to get back to your own living quarters before you start making out?”


	15. We Don't Have To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Divythefangirl, who requested “Lincoln and Daisy being cute together.” I’m always happy to oblige!

When Lincoln woke up, the first thing he saw was Daisy sprawled across his chest, her hair a messy, dark halo that draped down to the blankets. One of her hands was curled and resting just above her head, her engagement and wedding rings glinting on her finger. She looked like a goddess, peaceful in her sleep. The soft smile that curved her lips and the happy wrinkles around her eyes told him that she was having a good dream, and he didn’t want to wake her, but he wanted to do something.

So he slipped gently out from her body and the covers, sneaking to the kitchen, closing the bedroom door behind himself. When he reached the kitchen, he went about gathering ingredients and utensils quietly. He started humming absently as he whipped the eggs and milk together.

Lincoln want sure how long Daisy had been leaning against the doorframe, blearily rubbing at her eyes.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Lincoln said as he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and ducking to give her a soft kiss. “I was going to bring you breakfast, but you just had to mess up my plan, didn’t you?” He teased her, guiding her to one of the stools at the kitchen island.

Daisy was still only looking at Lincoln, but now it seemed like she was shell-shocked rather than just tired.

“What’s wrong, Daisy?” Lincoln asked, starting to really worry now.

Daisy worried her lip between her teeth for a moment before blurting out, “I’m pregnant.”

Lincoln didn’t know what to say, didn’t even know if he’d heard her right. He stood there for at least thirty seconds, his brain shorting out every time he tried to process what Daisy had said.

“Lincoln?” Daisy asked, her voice weak, “Are you alright? Are you upset? I know that we’ve never talked about kids, I just-”

“We’re having a baby,” Lincoln whispered in a still-shocked tone, “A little tiny baby that’s half you and half me. How could I _ever_ be _upset_ about this? Did you check with Simmons? When did you find out?” Suddenly his words were coming fast. “I’ll need to find out everything to know about pregnancy and cravings and what you can and can’t eat and-”

Now it was Daisy’s turn to interrupt Lincoln, reaching across the counter to place both her hands over one of his trembling ones. “Hey, it’s going to be alright, Lincoln. We’ve faced down monsters and aliens together, side-by-side. I think we can handle eight months.”

“I know we’ll be fine, Daisy. It doesn’t mean that I’m not still going to freak out pretty much continuously until the baby is born.”

Lincoln finally walked around the counter to stand by Daisy. He knelt down next to her and gently lifted the shirt over her flat stomach. “I love you, baby,” he spoke to her belly before turning his face to his wife, “I love you both so much.”

***

Eight months later, when Lincoln held his daughter for the first time, his heart swelled with love for his family. “What are we going to name her?” He asked an exhausted Daisy.

“Melinda. Melinda Jennifer Johnson-Campbell.” Daisy answered. She saw tears spring almost immediately into his eyes.

“After my mother,” Lincoln whispered, “Oh Daisy, we don’t have to.”

“Lincoln, I want to. I want to name her after your mother, and the woman who I’ve always seen as a mother.”

“Melinda Jennifer Johnson-Campbell,” Lincoln whispered, staring down at their daughter again, “It’s perfect.”


	16. It's What Lincoln Wouuld Have Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Post Season Three and Civil War, Daisy tells Steve about Lincoln.”  
> AN: So since the prompt was kinda unclear, I went with a platonic Daisy & Steve, and left Daisy and Lincoln’s relationship intact.

Steve was woken up in the middle of the night by the proximity alarms in the Guardians base. _‘Impossible,’_ he thought, _‘All the files on this were destroyed before the Fall. No one should know where it is.’_

Everyone who should have been on base was, so Steve grabbed the gun that he kept in his nightstand and rolled out of bed, sprinting through the door and to the command center, where it was Natasha’s turn to watch the security cameras. Not exactly a hardship, given the cushy couches that were set up before the wall of monitors and the high-end coffee maker in the kitchenette. SHIELD certainly hadn’t skimped on Fury’s hidden bases. Especially not the one so aptly codenamed Providence.

When he slid into the command center on sock-feet, Steve saw Natasha furiously tapping at the keyboard in front of her. “What’s our status, Nat?” he asked, grabbing another few guns that were strapped under the table, passing one off to the redhead whose eyes were still glued to the main screen in front of her.

“Whoever this is, they’re good. They managed to shut the proximity alarms off, _and_ they’re still on the move. They breached the East hanger doors and now they’re headed here. They must’ve gotten their hands on some schematics, they’ll be here in a minute.”

“How many?” Steve asked, hearing Sam, Wanda, and Scott finally run into the door behind him.

“One,” Natasha said, and there was a look in her eyes that Steve had never seen there before … fear.

Steve motioned for the other Guardians to line up behind him. Suddenly in the corridor, a feminine voice split the silence, “Honey, I’m home!”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve whispered quietly, standing from his crouched fighting position. He began stalking towards the door, paying no attention to Natasha’s almost inaudible “ _Language.”_

Stopping just before the doorframe, Steve called into the corridor, “You coming in, Skye? Or do I need to come out there and drag your ass in?”

She stalked through the door, sending a pulse to close it behind her. “Hello, Guardians,” she addressed the former Avengers still standing by the monitors, then turning her attention to Steve, “Hello, Stevie. It’s been a while.”

“Well, it has been … what? A shade over two years since you _fell off the face of the_ fucking _Earth!_ ” Steve’s voice rose to a dull roar.

“It’s Daisy now,” she replied calmly.

“What?”

“My name now. It’s Daisy. Or Quake, depending on who you ask.”

Sam finally was shaken out of his stupor behind Steve. “What the _hell_ is going on here?”

Daisy turned her attention to Sam for only an instant before focusing back on Steve. “I need your help. I can’t do this alone.”

***

Daisy tried to explain SHIELD’s continuing existence as succinctly as possible, trying to get to why she was currently sitting back in Providence base, one place she’d never thought she’d be again.

“Lincoln was my Transitioner when I got my powers.” Daisy held up a hand and formed a small spiral in the air, manifesting the vibrations into a physical form. “When we met, sparks flew.” A wry grin twisted Daisy’s lips at the unintended pun. “When he joined up with SHIELD, we started dating,” Daisy’s voice started to waver, “He sacrificed himself to take out an ancient evil alien thing and saved the world in the process. I left SHIELD the day after the memorial. Losing Lincoln gave me clarity. I left, went out on my own. Now I’m protecting my people, Inhumans, and hunting down all the big bads I can. But I can’t do it alone. So here I am.”

When he saw the tears glistening in her eyes, Steve lay a comforting hand on Daisy’s shoulder.

Daisy gestured around the control room. “The end of the beginning. That’s what this place is to me. Maybe it’s fitting that I came back here.” She looked at Steve. “I want to join your team. You know I’m qualified as a hacker alone. I’ve picked up a lot of things from SHIELD, too, so now I’m a capable field agent as well. Hell, I broke into your base in under five minutes. I want to help people. I _could_ keep doing it on my own, but I work better with a team.”

She took a deep breath, “It’s what Lincoln would have wanted me to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to send me a prompt, I'm on Tumblr as @fictional-before-real. Or, you can drop your prompt in a comment below! Happy reading!


End file.
